Abstract: The main focus of the Administrative Core is to integrate and coordinate the functioning of the 4 projects and the Analytical Core, aimed at pursuing CAM research on Botanicals, Epigenetics and Inflammation by enhancing the interactive environment at the Center. This Core will coordinate the research mission of the Center, establish timeline for achieving research milestones and monitor success, interact with advisory groups, work with USC leadership to secure support, and enhance the visibility of CAM research nationally and internationally. In addition, the Administrative Core will provide oversight into the day to day operations of the Center. Specifically, this Core will monitor the financial and personnel issues of all the projects and cores. It will be responsible for organizing the scientific activities of the investigators at the Center. Yet another role of the Core will be in coordinating the functions of the support groups which include the Steering Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee. These Committees will provide input to the Program Director in setting priorities, allocation of resources, assessment of research progress, and implementation of any remedial action, if necessary. The Core will promote interdisciplinary research by maintaining communication with the other colleges including USC School of Medicine at Greenville, Pharmacy, Public Health, Nursing, Social Work, and Engineering. The Administrative Core, during the past funding cycle, was responsible for securing significant institutional support which led to the award of NIH COBRE grant to help recruit and train 16 new junior tenure-track faculty in CAM research. The Core will continue such efforts to further enhance CAM research at USC. The Core will serve as a liaison with the NCCAM as well as with the regulatory agencies so as to ensure compliance with policy issues. The Core will foster development of new pilot projects that will initiate new faculty or established investigators to pursue research on CAM. The Core will also promote communications with clinicians so as to develop translational research. The Core will encourage technology transfer of the products that may develop from these projects. The Core will assist in recruitment of faculty, technologists, postdoctoral and predoctoral trainees. The PI is already involved in enhancing the recruitment of underrepresented minority students and faculty with significant success. The Core will continue to pursue such efforts. In summary, the core will play a central role in ensuring integration of the various projects of the Center resulting in highly effective and productive management of the Center.